We recently reported the clinical results of a Phase I trial combining ipilimumab with a vaccine containing transgenes for prostate-specific antigen (PSA) and for a triad of costimulatory molecules (PROSTVAC) in patients with metastatic castration-resistant prostate cancer. Thirty patients were treated with escalating ipilimumab and a fixed dose of vaccine. Of 24 chemotherapy-naive patients, 58% had a PSA decline. Combination therapy did not exacerbate the immune-related adverse events associated with ipilimumab. We updated survival data and an evaluation of 36 immune cell subsets pre- and post-therapy. Peripheral blood mononuclear cells were collected before therapy, at 13 days and at 70 days post-initiation of therapy, and phenotyped by flow cytometry for the subsets of T cells, regulatory T cells, natural killer cells, and myeloid-derived suppressor cells. There were trends toward associations for longer overall survival (OS) and several immune cell subsets before immunotherapy. Preclinical studies have demonstrated that the combination of systemic subcutaneous (s.c.) vaccination with intratumoral (i.t.) vaccination was superior in the induction of antitumor activity vs. vaccination with either route alone. A subsequent phase I study employing i.t.-s.c. vaccination was carried out in men with locally recurrent or progressive prostate cancer. rF-PSA-TRICOM (PROSTVAC) vaccine was administered intraprostatically and rV-PSA-TRICOM followed by rF-PSA-TRICOM vaccine was administered systemically. In that study no dose limiting toxicities were observed, 19/21 patients had stable or improved PSA values and tumor-infiltrating lymphocytes (TILs) increased in post- vs. pre-treatment tumor biopsies, analyzed employing conventional immunohistochemistry (IHC). In these studies, 31 phenotypes of peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMCs) were analyzed prevaccination and postvaccination as well as the functions of PBMC regulatory T cells (Tregs) and natural killer cells. A trend was observed in decreases in serum PSA with the reduction of circulating Tregs postvaccination. Digital IHC was employed prevaccination and postvaccination to measure CD4 and CD8 TILs, as well as Treg TILs by conventional IHC. Few correlations were observed with CD4, CD8 or Treg in TILs vs. PBMCs. However, patients with lower levels of CD4 TILs prevaccination showed the greatest increases in CD4 TILs postvaccine, while Treg TILs decreased postvaccine. There was also a strong correlation between decreases in serum PSA and increases in CD8 TILs postvaccine. These studies provide additional rationale for the use of i.t.-s.c. vaccinations and demonstrate a noncoordinate expression of specific immune subsets in PBMCs vs. tumor. Bcl-2 inhibitors are currently being evaluated in clinical studies for treatment of patients with solid tumors and hematopoietic malignancies. In this study we explored the potential for combining the pan-Bcl-2 inhibitor GX15-070 (GX15; obatoclax) with immunotherapeutic modalities. We evaluated the in vitro effects of GX15 on human T cell subsets obtained from PBMCs in terms of activation, memory, and suppressive function. Our results indicated that in healthy-donor PBMCs, mature-activated T cells were more resistant to GX15 than early-activated T cells, and that GX15 preserved memory but not non-memory T cell populations. Furthermore, GX15 increased the apoptosis of regulatory T cells (Tregs), profoundly downregulated FOXP3 and CTLA-4 in a dose-dependent manner, and decreased their suppressive function. Treating PBMCs obtained from ovarian cancer patients with GX15 also resulted in increased CD8(+):Treg and CD4+:Treg ratios. These results support preclinical studies in which mice vaccinated before treatment with GX15 showed the greatest reduction in metastatic lung tumors as a result of increased apoptotic resistance of mature CD8+ T cells and decreased Treg function brought about by GX15. Taken together, these findings suggest that when a Bcl-2 inhibitor is combined with active immunotherapy in humans, such as the use of a vaccine or immune checkpoint inhibitor, immunotherapy should precede administration of the Bcl-2 inhibitor to allow T cells to become mature, and thus resistant to the cytotoxic effects of the Bcl-2 inhibitor.